


Cake

by Silveriswriting



Series: Bad guys being good guys [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Go check them out, Short One Shot, based off of Sky and X's works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriswriting/pseuds/Silveriswriting
Summary: They all bake a cake.Imported from my tumblr





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or this interpretation of them. Just the story.  
> All this series is inspired by Skylerskyhigh, Undertalelover and Harrish6's works, so I highly recommend you go and give them some love if you haven't already. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another super short one shot from tumblr. I edited a few things and made it a bit longer though.

Are you having any fun yet?"

Nightmare sighs at the four excited faces staring at him. "A bit." He admits.

Killer, Dust and Cross cheer. Horror grins happily, and snatches the carton of eggs from Dust before he drops it. The five of them are baking a cake, and the kitchen is rather crowded.

The reason they are here in the first place is because Cross judged Nightmare to be overworked. Half an hour and several packets of flour later, all five of them are trying to learn to cook. Well, more like a very distressed Horror is trying to get Cross, Killer and Dust to not burn anything while Nightmare keeps an eye on them.

Horror is clearly concerned, checking the oven and keeping an eyelight on the eggs. Killer is looking for baking paper, whilst Cross is stirring the batter and Dust fishes in the cupboards for sprinkles. Nightmare is perched on a counter, his tentacles curled close and the cookbook in his hands, eyeing potentially dangerous kitchen appliances warily. They're all covered head to toe in flour and smell of sugar, but nobody seems to care all that much.

Nightmare isn't lying, he is having fun, although cramming all his gang into the kitchen wasn't the best idea they could have had. Still, teaching Killer, Dust and Cross how to bake could have ended worse, all things considered. At least Horror and himself can keep an eye on the others.

Horror helps Killer prepare the mold, putting the baking paper onto a tray, then asists Cross with the batter before he places their soon-to-be cake in the preheated oven and closes the door. Dust pulls out sprinkles and a bag of chocolate chips, setting them on the countertop. Nightmare snatches the chocolate before Cross can make a grab for it, holding the bag securely in his hands. Cross pouts. Horror prepares a plate and the oven glove, then ushers everyone out of the kitchen.

"We have to let it cook 15 minutes, and I don't want anyone to get hurt in there while we wait." He explains to a still pouting Cross, who wanted to watch the batter rise whilst eating chocolate chips.

"Let's wait on the couch then?" Nightmare proposes. So they do.

Everyone piles onto one couch and Horror takes out his phone to show Cross, Dust and Killer some cake pictures. Nightmare sighs and lets his skull tip back, relaxing for a bit. They spend the cooking time talking about cakes, and how they're going to decorate theirs. Many wild, over-the-top suggestions are made, most involving ingredients they don't have or things Nightmare isn't going to let them use, like one of Dust's potions that is supposed to make anything it touches taste like popcorn. Don't ask 

 

When the oven beeps, Horror is up in a flash, quickly moving to the kitchen and pulling out their creation. It's a little burnt at the edges, but otherwise fine. Cross and Dust grab the sprinkles, ready to dump them onto the cake.

"Why don't we cover it in chocolate?" Nightmare suggests. "There's some melting chocolate somewhere if I recall correctly."

Everyone approves, and Horror sets up a double boiler quickly, explaining how and why it works as they all wait for the chocolate to melt. Once it's ready, Killer pours the sweet, gooey treat over the cake, coating it thickly. Cross takes care of the leftovers quickly. Dust arranges sprinkles on top of the cake, and then puts it in the fridge for the chocolate to set.

Nightmare and Horror clean up. There's an unbelievable amount of flour all over the place and even the gang is covered in white powder. The others also help, and by the time that's taken care of, Horror announces their cake ready for eating.

Five minutes later they're all on the couch again, digging into their slices. Nightmare has to admit, it's pretty good. The only thing that's left to do is for all of them to have a shower and wash off the flour.

"Does this mean we can cook now?" Cross asks, picking at some of the crumbs on his plate with his fork. 

"Not a chance Cross. No offense, but you could probably manage to burn cereal." Horror says.

"Hey! That's not true!" He pouts. "I've only managed to burn sandwiches so far." 

"Another reason not to let you near an oven, for everyone's safety." Nightmare says, picking up his empty plate to put it in the dishwasher.

Once that's taken care of and he's alone in the kitchen, Nightmare takes a moment to relax. There's still flour in the corners, despite their best efforts to clean it. He also knows the couches are full of white handprints and that their clothes are similarly marked with the white powder. And he's behind on paperwork. Still, the cake was good, nobody got burned, and spending time with his boys was always more enjoyable than tending to his obligations. He smiled, and called into the living room:

"Anyone want to do cookies next time?"


End file.
